Nashville
by OhMyRileyStreet
Summary: Welcome to the city of liars , cheaters , and family secrets!
1. Welcome Home

Here's another new series I hope you enjoy ! Feedback is love !

* * *

Welcome to Nashville home of all the thieving , conniving , backstabbing oil boys as my father would call them. My names Samuel C. Evans and I'm the oldest of three . My father Dwight is the oil man himself has been since he was nineteen years old along with my Uncle Bobby Lorenzo Evans. By the age of twenty-two they had started their own oil company Evans Co Oil and were billionaires by thirty-nine. We live on a 7000 acre ranch in Nashville, Tennesee with my mother Pauline Evans , father Dwight Evans, sister Stacy Lee Evans , and younger brother Stevie Evans along with Uncle B.L, Bobby Lorenzo Jr. , his mother Debbie J Evans. But lately my my father has been feuding with Uncle B.L and me feuding with BL jr. Why you ask ? Well it's because Bobby L a stone cold bastard, tried to steal my girlfriend Lucy Q . Lately thought I've been feeling pretty un-attracted to her ever since I met Mercedes Joi Jones.

A year ago I was at the market picking up some berries for my mother a girl came up beside me and began talking to the clerk. "Hi." she said pretending as if she didn't even see me standing there which very unusual considering that ladies usually flocked to speak to me. "You new round hurr? I said asking with a lack of concern. "Nope." She then looked me straight in the eye then walked away. Now round hurr woman would usually stay to chat or at least giggle a bit before walking away but she just sashayed away like she was the queen of England.

I got what I needed for mama then walked over where she was. "That ain't no way to treat a man , you could least tell me ya name." She turnt around and faced me saying. "Mercedes. " Her voice was like ice-cream smooth and icy yet creamy and delicious, her eyes the color of chocolate. "Well Mercedes I'm Samuel but I'm sure you know that . We should go out sometime ." I said grabbing on to her hand. Mercedes immediately released and said "No thanks."

"Let me at least get your number Mercedes." I had said hopefully . She sighed and wrote her number on the palm of my hand before saying "Before you call get yourself together ." then she walked away. The next time I would talk to her would be at a breakfast at my home .

My father Dwight Peyton Evans is a tall , lean , muscular man. With a strong build . He's been working since he was sixteen years old making money for his family. My father has blue eyes , dark brown hair, and thin lipped smile. He stands at 6'4 and strong since he worked with oil rigs for so long. He's a well respected man around here because he's fair wit people unlike Uncle B.L .

My mother Pauline JoAnn Evans is another forced to be reckoned with. She stands five'eight , with dirty blonde hair , the figure of miss America , a wide smile , green eyes and high cheek bones. My mother always wears pearls and never leaves with out her purse some think it's lady like but we all know it's to carry her twenty-two that she calls Peggy Sue . Before my mother met my father she was living in Baton Rogue but she had been born in Jasper, Texas. My mother is the definition of a Southern Bell.

Then there's Stacy Lee she looks like my mother but acts like my father. She's mild mannered and understanding but she never lets people walk over her. Her hair is dirty blonde but it's short and curly unlike my mothers whose is always straight, she has a kind smile , with beautiful green eyes.

Then there's the other twin Stevie. He is a spitting image of my father with the attitude of my mother. He has a short temper and a loud sailors mouth. But he has the brown hair , blue eyes , and a thin lipped smile like my father. He's smart but he's always in trouble and with the wrong crowd .

I would tell ya bout B.L and his family but they not worth it. Recently they stole the deed to the Evans Co Ranch where all of our oil is at . BL jr. recently tried to get with Mercedes which pissed me off more than them stealing the deed. But just like they saying "What happens in Vegas stay in Vegas" go the same goes for secrets , thiefs, and liars .

Well, it's not like I never warned you.

Welcome to Nashville.


	2. Keeping close

Here is part two as promised ! Enjoy!

* * *

**FLASHBACK- 8 months previous**

Monday mornings have always

been my least favorite not because of work but because that's when my father chooses to stop by and that's not even the problem it's because he chooses to bring B.L with him every time. BL is like a scab; you can flick him off but he still remains leaving an ugly scar. I listen to what sounds like my fathers Dodge Ram making its way up the gravel hill knowing that that snickering no good cousin of mine is sitting in the passenger seat plotting how to make my dad hate me. Why? Well it's because he has nothing to do with his life. I hear the doorbell and decide I might as well let em of I want them to leave faster. Checking my self I decide that my olive green sweater, khakis, and Sperry boat shoes are fine and go to the door but when I make it there it's not my father and ruthless cousin standing at the door. Oh no it's Mercedes.

"Hi sorry to drop by with out calling but we need to talk." Mercedes' says letting the last words roll off slowly as if she's contemplating saying it.

"Yeah that's fine come in." I say moving aside to let her come in.

It seems as if Mercedes gets prettier every time I see her but today it's like she's glowing. She's wearing a yellow cashmere sweater and blue jeans with tan boots and her hair is pulled into a pony tailing showing that she has on the Tiffany & Co diamonds that I bought her.

"So what you wanna talk about?" I say playing with the buttons of my sweater.

" Sam I'm pregnant." The words sound tiny and barely audible.

"Come again?"

"Sam I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it but I'm not staying in Nashville." She says sitting down into one of the bar chairs.

I began to feel woozy and incoherent like someone slipped something into my Jack Daniels. Shes pregnant I began to say realizing I only have two options. One I can let her leave and pretend this never happened or I could be a father , and risk shame onto the Evans name.

"Where you gonna go?" I finally say.

"California. I have family there. "

"Do you know it's my child or is it B.L's?"

Mercedes stands and walks over to me. I can see the tears forming in her eyes and hating the fact that I caused them.

"Is that all you can ask? What about how you feeling Mercedes or how many months are you? I shouldn't have even come here." She turns, walks to the door, opens it, and turn backs to face me.

"It's a boy. I'm 5 months. I'm feeling fine. In case you were wondering." Mercedes she says sounding bitter and hurt then opens the door and leaves."

**END.**

3 Months Later

Quinn walks into the room with a stack of wedding magazines and a bag full of white silk napkins. Quinn being a wedding planner is fine by me but the fact that she decides to bring her work home is another story.

"Hey babe." Quinn says leaning over to give me a kiss. "What you want for dinner tonight? I was thinking pasta . "

"Anythings fine for you but I wont be here to eat with you . I have a meeting. "

Quinn crossed over the bed and wrapped her arms around my waist. Funny; any other day I would have melted but today I felt like she was suffocating me.

"Quinn I really should be getting ready the meeting starts at six." I say trying to get out of her bear like grasp.

"It's only 4:20 . "

"I have to make a stop ." I say finally breaking free.

Before she can question any further I grab my briefcase and leave. The truth is I do have a meeting but it's not for work it's with Mercedes. I quickly get into the car, turn the key , and put it into drive. No faster than I pull off the car phone ring.

"PRIVATE CALLER" reads the caller I.D

"Hello." The voice says.

"Hello." I mimic.

"Be careful Sam Evans I'm watching and your not getting off easy. You thought you could hide the baby, and those checks you keep writing to Mercedes are piling up but lucky for you I'm the book keeper." Before I can respond the call hangs up leaving me pissed and a little worried.

Who could know about the baby? No one because we never told anyone. Not one soul. Unless the day Mercedes said she felt watch was meant literally and not as a joke.

**FLASHBACK : 2 months ago.**

I watched as a dark shadow passed on the streets it was clear that it was a male his butch shoulders were clear indication unless it was a bad built woman but I was sure that whoever it was had been watching like Mercedes said. It was something about the look Mercedes got when she saw the shadows that startled me. It was as if she knew who it was but was way to scared to say what she thought even to her self.

"Mercedes, just take the check." I remember saying because as usual Mercedes was being quite stubborn about the money.

A month ago we decided that we would both raise the baby but keep it secret until after he was born. Every two weeks I would wire Mercy four thousand dollars for her doctors visit and put ten thousand into a separate account but tonight I knew Quinn would check the books and I couldn't risk it showing up on my statement so instead I wrote a check.

"Sam that's a lot of money." She's with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Fourteen thousand ain't a lot of money, fourteen million is a lot of money. Please Merce." I say trying hard to convince her.

Finally she sighs which means she gives up taking both checks she slips them into her purse .

"Thank you and I love you . " I say pulling her into a quick kiss .

Once we break apart I see that look in her eyes and she's staring directly at a lot of trees.

"Ever get the feeling your being watched?" She asks .

**END**

Suddenly I know how she feels. Secrets are rough but people who know your secrets are pure hell.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Who do you think is watching? Let me know are your thoughts!


	3. Deadly games

I woke this morning feeling a heavyweight my chest. It felt like someone was sitting on me. I sit up trying to reach my phone on the night stand gasping for air feeling my lungs tighten with each move. Breathing heavily I grab my phone and dial_ 9-1-1_ . The woman says something but by this point I can barely speak with a final gasp I drop my phone and body to the ground. Remembering nothing but the faint sound of sirens and the drink someone mixed the night before.

**Two days later.**

"Sam? Sammy? Baby can you hear me?" I hear someone call to me.

"Honey If you can hear me do something." I hear her again and I wave my hand at her.

I open my eyes for the first time, it takes awhile to adjust to the lights, and the noises. Grunting I sit up and stare at the faces in front of me. The first person I notice is my mom, then my father, then my uncle and cousin, Quinn, and Mercedes.

Wait, Mercedes? Quinn?

"shit." I say aloud.

My father chuckles. " He's back."

I sit up completely this time before speaking.

"Hey Mercy." I say looking straight at her trying hard to send her a secret message with my eyes but it falters.

She crosses over to the bed, sitting on the edge before speaking. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. " I lean closer to her and whisper in her ear. " What are you doing here?

She smiles and whispers back. "Your mother called me."

I look at my mother who smiles then back at Mercedes. " She knows?"

"they all do." She says standing.

I remove the blankets and stand, stretching and letting out a sleepy yawn.

"We'll since we all know - "

I say before I'm interrupted with a knock. A petite woman with red hair and freckles walks in with a folder.

"Well look whose up!" She says happily. " I'm , I'd like to explain your injuries." She says ushering me back to the bed.

I take a seat on the small seat beside it and wait for her to continue.

"Sam two days ago you were placed in intensive care for what we suspected as an asthma attack." The woman says sternly looking between the worried faces. "Unfortunately, we discovered something in your system Sam. You had been drinking the night before. Correct?"

I nod.

" Sam we've discovered that there was something slipped into your drink by the autopsy we did. If it had been self-inflicted there would have been traces. We tried to do a urine test to see if it would past but nothing came out if it. Is there anyone with you that night?" She asked calmly.

I began to think of the night again hoping that I remembered something.

**FLASHBACK:**

I pull up a seat to the bar laughing at some drunk whose singing karaoke in the corner.

"Eddie, let me get the usual." I say calmly.

The bell to the bar rings and someone takes a seat beside me. I look over and it's a woman and a man. They look familiar but I can't place them. I look up at the game then take a drink.

I decide the game is not important and turn my attention back to the drunk man. Except he's not there anymore. No ones here but the man, woman and me. Something is wrong I can feel it. Out of no where I feel someone wrapping their arms around me, I struggle as they drag me away. I look over and see a flame. The last thing I hear are the sirens.

END

"Sam. You okay?" I snap out of it and look up to meet concerned faces.

"There was a woman and man at Eddy's. " I say standing and pacing. "Someone took me somewhere to."

The doctor writes it down before leaving and promising to return tomorrow. As she leaves I remember something.

FLASHBACK:

"Where's his house?" A woman says.

"Hurry up and drive before he wakes up."

"He lives right up the hill Vick. " A man says.

His voice is awfully familiar. I try to look up at the people. Try to get a glimpse but I come up short each time. I lift my neck up again. Looking in to the rear view mirror. For some reason a sick feeling washes over me and I fall back. It's B.L. I sit up again but I don't see him instead I see the red hair and freckles.

**END**

I look up and scan my family members faces. Only to see one person missing. I pick up my phone when I feel it vibrate with an email. I press open and read.

_From: looker_

_Subject: GUESS WHO?_

_Hey Sammy!_

_How you feeling? No to well? I figured as much. You see Sammy I need a favor. What's that you ask? I need you to leave. Permanently. I be been watching you Sam. I know your secrets and I know how you feel. Poor Mercedes and that dad less baby in her belly. She might have confessed to your family but how will Quinn feel when she finds out that there's some money missing? I have an opposition for you. Tomorrow night I will be making an appearance somewhere you least expect me. I expect 45,000 dollars in cash tomorrow . More details later._

Sincerely,

The looker.


End file.
